A headgear of the above type permits apparatus to be mounted on the head of a user so that the hands are free for work and so that the apparatus is always in front of the eyes of the user during work. A wide area of application of the headgear is therefore microsurgery, dentistry and ophthalmology.
The headgear available in the marketplace are equipped with inner padding made of plastic, foam or leather. The formation of sweat by the wearer of the headgear and moisture collecting beneath these paddings is problematic with all these materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,683 discloses a headgear having a viewing unit and an illuminating unit wherein the headgear is open at the occipital end. The open ends are slideable one over the other for adjusting the diameter of the headgear and are held together by means of a clamping screw. This clamping screw is configured as a counterweight for the viewing unit and the illuminating unit.
German Patent 3,516,581 discloses a headgear characterized as a headband with at least one removable pad on at least one segment of the headgear. Here, the padding is made of a material which is elastically stable as to form and has a strap profile which engages in a hook-like manner over the periphery of the headgear and is latched thereto.
Published United Kingdom patent application 2,123,166 (corresponding to United States patent application Ser. No. 391,494, filed Jun. 24, 1982) and U.S. Pat . No. 3,963,329 disclose a headgear characterized as a head frame and having an adjusting device for the frontal band for adjusting to the individual head circumference. The headgear also has a headband.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,329 and 4,593,683 as well as published United Kingdom patent application 2,123,166 all show a headgear having a holding device at the frontal end thereof for holding a viewing unit.